Staring at the walls
by Dragonflytamer
Summary: Anna is now 16. Her cousin comes at her house and tells her the horrible truth that monsters exist after all. After discovering a marking event in her life, she leaves with the Winchesters and her cousin to hunt all creature that cross their path. ! I do not own the wichesters! 2010 Dragonflytamer


I watched my cat sleeping around the curve of my belly, the dark blue blankets folding around her. About 5 minutes earlier, I'd been fast asleep. Suddenly, there was a loud knock at my bedroom door.

''Come on Anna! It's time to wake up!'' Of course, my sister. She's 13 years old, but acts as if she's already an adult.

''Anna! Wake up!''

I finally decide to grace her with a response:  
''Okay Amy! I'm up!''

The commotion of me yelling at my little sister woke up my cat Flamespots. I looked at my watch, and sighed. It was only 10 o'clock. Amy would never let me sleep past ten. Both my parents were probably gone by now- my mom, Mirabelle Whinter, was a journalist. She left home around six. My dad, George Keen, worked in an office. I'm not exactly sure what he did, but he left at 5. I got up grudgingly, watching my forest wallpaper. The marine blue ceiling made the room look darker than it really was. I was going to paint a moon and stars on it this weekend.

I got up and off my bed slowly, making sure to do it, nice and clean. Then, I got dressed. Today, I decided to wear my blue faded and ripped jeans with my 'In Rock and Love we trust' shirt. I walked to my mirror and slipped on my matching sapphire heart ring and earrings. To top it off, I tied my blue pearls and feather necklace around my neck and a nice black leather flower bracelet around my wrist.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

_Saved by the bell_ I thought. Maybe I spoke just a little too early.

''Anna! It's for you!'' came the voice of my annoying little sister.

I finally stood up and went straight for the dark wood door after putting on my black DVS skate shoes, or, as I called them, my 'slippers'.

My cousin, Miranda, was standing in the door-frame. A little way behind her were standing 2 really hot guys. One was tall with long brown hair and the other one, the hottest in my opinion, was a little shorter with short dirty blond hair. Both had green eyes and distinctive melt-you-from-the-inside jaw lines. Behind them stood an authentic '67 Chevy impala.  
''Who are _they_?''I asked her as soon as I could take my eyes of them and look at my cousin.

"My boyfriend and his brother" she told me, smiling, then turned to them, " Boys! Come and meet my cousin. Anna, this is my boyfriend, Sam," she pointed to the tall one. He nodded at me and smiled, "and his brother, Dean." He also nodded at me and smiled. So Dean was the hot one.  
"Why don't you guys come in?" I told them with a meaningful glance at Dean and a smirk.

I held the door open for them while they came in. They looked around curiously, except for Miranda. She headed straight for the kitchen.

"So, do you guys want some coffee?" I asked, following them to the kitchen.

"Do you have anything stronger?" Dean asked, sitting down at the kitchen table beside Sam.

"You mean like beer?" He looked like the type of guy to drink beer at 10 o'clock in the morning.

He grinned. "Yeah, like beer."

I opened the fridge and opened up a bottle for him. "What about you, Sam?"

"No thanks, I'm good." He smiled.

"Okay, enough chit-chat, we need to talk." Miranda stood up from her spot beside Sam, as far as possible from Dean. I sat down on the other side of the table and watched them carefully.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Listen, there's no easy way to say this. Haven't you ever wondered what it is I do for a living?"

I thought about it for a minute. "Not really. What is it exactly that you do?"

She looked at Sam and Dean. "We're hunters. Not deer or bear hunters like uncle Dan. We're supernatural hunters. You know that beast under your bed and that monster in your closet? They're real. And, our job, is to hunt them. It doesn't pay well in money, but it sure as hell beats working in a closed office for the rest of my life." She always resented our families choices. My mom, Miranda's aunt, was more adventurous. My dad's side of the family was calmer, more book smart than street smart.

I shook my head. She had to be pranking me. This couldn't be real. It couldn't be! "No, that's impossible. Why are you telling me this?"

But before she could answer, the phone rang. I got up, still deep in thought, and reached for it. "Hello?"

"Yes, could I speak to Mirabelle Whinter, please?" I stood holding the phone, slightly surprised. She should have been at work by now.

"Uh, yeah. Hold on a second." I walked up stairs, the phone still in my hand. Quietly, I knocked on the door to my parents' bedroom.

"Mom, your boss is on the line. Mom?" I didn't open the door at first, I waited for an answer. If they were having sex, I didn't want to know about it.

After the third time knocking and no answer, I decided It would probably be safer to go in. What I saw made me drop the phone. The man on the other line continuously repeating "Hello? Hello? Hello-o?" I couldn't care less at this very moment. My parents were in their bed, lying in an enormous puddle of their own blood.


End file.
